La chanson des vieux amants
by Lelouchka
Summary: Song-fic. SB/RL Romance & Drama


Song-fic sur une chanson que je trouve magnifique "La chanson des vieux amants" de Jacques Brel  
>Rien de l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient.<br>Attention ceci est un slash, alors avis à ceux que ça dérange, il serai temps d'apprendre le mot tolérance.

Moony, je t'aime tellement. J'écoute notre chanson. Tu t'en souviens ?  
>Celle qui nous accompagné toute notre vie, celle qui semblait écrite pour nous.<p>

_**Bien sûr, nous eûmes des orages**  
><em>Oh que oui. On s'est bien souvent disputés, nous sommes si différents, si opposés, le ying et le yang..  
><em><strong>Vingt ans d'amour, c'est l'amour for<strong>  
><em>20 ans déjà que je t'aime, que l'on s'aime. Que tu es à moi et que je suis à toi, comme au début. Je me rappelle du début de notre relation, une fois qu'on eut quittés l'école elle ne fut pas simple.  
><strong><em>Mille fois tu pris ton bagage<em>**  
>Tu me laissais quand tu en avais marre de mes gamineries. Tu allais te réfugier chez elle.<br>**_Mille fois je pris mon envol._**  
>Moi, je m'en allais quand tu me traitais comme un enfant irresponsable, quand tu ne me faisais pas confiance, j'allais chez eux.<br>_**Et chaque meuble se souvient**  
><em>Il y a tellement de bon souvenirs sur ces meubles._  
><strong>Dans cette chambre sans berceau<strong>_ _  
><em>Sans berceau… C'est vrai que ça nous a manqué un enfant à chérir. Cela aurait peut-être changé beaucoup de choses sur notre avenir. Mais comme tu le disais « Nous, un enfant ? En période de guerre ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de lui ? Si tu meurs, je n'aurais jamais la garde, lycanthropie et enfant ne font pas bon ménage. »  
><strong><em>Des éclats des vieilles tempêtes<em>**  
>Nos disputes. Il y'en avaient tellement. Elles étaient souvent violentes. Mais la réconciliation sur l'oreiller était tellement agréable, se retrouver alors qu'on avait cru se perdre quelques instants plus tôt.<br>**_Plus rien ne ressemblait à rien  
>Tu avais perdu le goût de l'eau<em>**  
><em><strong>Et moi celui de la conquête<strong>  
><em>En en était arrivé à un climat de méfiance entre nous. Il m'était insupportable. Notre relation n'était plus rien. Nous nous laissions vivre, l'un à côté de l'autre. On dit que sans amour la confiance est impossible et que sans confiance, il n'y a pas d'amour, nous étions exactement dans cette situation là.  
>Toi tu acceptais des missions de plus en plus dangereuses, sans te soucier de ta vie, tu avais perdu le goût de vivre, sans moi, tu n'étais plus le même.<br>Quand à moi, disparu le fier aventurier conquérant, je n'étais que prudence, tout le contraire de toi, le manque de confiance m'a touché aussi, différemment certes, mais touché quand même. Je n'étais plus le même, nos rôles avaient étaient inversés.

_**Mais mon amour**  
><strong>Mon doux, mon tendre, mon merveilleux amour<strong>  
><strong>De l'aube claire jusqu'à la fin du jour<strong>  
><em>Nos nuits étaient au dessus de nos ressentiments. Nos nuits appartenaient à nos corps, nous oubliions la colère et la rancœur._  
><strong>Je t'aime encore, tu sais, je t'aime<strong>  
><em>Oh oui je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais cessez de t'aimer.

**_Moi, je sais tous tes sortilèges_**  
>J'aime toujours ta façon de me regarder, toute cette palette de regard que tu as, je les aimes tous, que ce soit celui rempli d'amour ou celui rempli de déception, tu le contrôlais rie qu'avec ton regard. C'était grâce à ça que tu m'avais. C'était ton arme secrète.<br>_**Tu sais tous mes envoûtements**  
><em>Mais je te le rendais bien, quand je te faisais ma moue crée spécialement pour te faire craquais, tu ne me résistais pas. Quand je la faisais, c'était moi qui te contrôlais.  
><em><strong>Tu m'as gardé de pièges en pièges<strong>  
><em>Tu me voulais pour toi tout seul, j'étais d'accord, mais ta jalousie à souvent été une des raisons de nos disputes. Mais tu as toujours eu une combine pour me garder près de toi. Tu étais jaloux. J'étais un séducteur, et tu ne me faisais pas totalement confiance.  
><strong><em>Je t'ai perdu de temps en temps<em>**  
>Et c'est normal que ta confiance en moi soit ébranlée. Je t'ai trahi plusieurs fois. J'ai faillit faire de toi un meurtrier Moony. Je m'en veux tellement. Et pourtant malgré l'atrocité de mon acte, tu m'as pardonné. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes. C'est moi qui ne te mérite pas Moony, tu es trop bon, alors que moi j'apporte le malheur. Alors cesse de te rabaisser, parce que tu te trouves moins beau, moins séduisant que moi. Que tu penses que tu es trop laid pour moi. C'est faux Moony. C'est toi qui es trop beau pour moi. A l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Tu m'as pardonné tellement de choses. Alors que je t'ai fait tellement de mal. Alors, quand je suis parti, à Azkaban, il y a déjà 13 ans, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'attendes. J'en étais tellement heureux.<br>**_Bien sûr tu pris quelques amants_** _  
><em>Moony, je sais que tu as eu d'autres relations que moi, tu es quelqu'un de tellement bien, que c'était impossible que ne trouves de personnes pour accepter d'avoir du bon temps avec toi._  
><strong>Il fallait bien passer le temps<strong>  
><strong>Il faut bien que le corps exulte<strong>  
><em>Te connaissant, je suppose que pour oublier tu t'envoyais en l'air avec n'importe qui, juste pour retrouver chez quelqu'un d'autre, les mêmes frissons que nous connaissions. Mais tu ne l'as pas trouvé, nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre.  
><strong><em>Finalement, finalement<br>Il nous fallut bien du talent_**  
>Il nous fallut aussi de la patience et de longues explications pour faire sauter les interdits, les tabous et les non-dits, bref tout ce qui nous a pourris, ce qui nous a tués de l'intérieur.<br>**_Pour être vieux sans être adultes_**  
>Quand nous nous sommes revus, nous n'étions plus les gamins insouciants qui c'étaient aimés.<br>La mort, la trahison, toutes ces souffrances qu'on a subi à cause de cette foutue guerre nous ont changé. Sur toi, elles et tes transformations t'ont rendu plus mature. Tu t'étais enfermé dans la douleur sans rien montrer. Moi, à cela est venu s'ajouter Azkaban. Cela m'a volé ma jeunesse.  
>Toi, les souffrances combinées de tes transformations et de ta solitude, t'ont fait perdre ton insouciance et ta plaisanterie. Tu avais trop souffert pour être à nouveau heureux. Et les seules personnes qui auraient put te rendre le sourire étaient toutes les quatre parties. Trois d'entre elles avaient été assassinés par la quatrième personne, celle que tu aimais. Je regrette que tu ais tellement souffert. Moi, la mort, la trahison et Azkaban m'ont volé ce que j'avais de plus cher, ce qu'y m'étais vital. Toi. C'était de t'apporter la preuve de mon innocence, en tuant cet infâme traître qui m'a fait tenir. Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés nous étions deux hommes au passé tumultueux ayant connu de nombreuses souffrances, des hommes cassés.<br>_  
><strong>Oh, mon amour<strong>  
><strong>Mon doux, mon tendre, mon merveilleux amour<strong>  
><strong>De l'aube claire jusqu'à la fin du jour<strong>_  
>Après ces longues années, le sexe était plus bestial, nous redevenions des adolescents aux hormones en chaleur, tout le manque te la frustration est ressorti après avoir descendu quelques bouteilles de la cave familliale, nous apportant une des meilleurs nuits blanches de ma vie. Du sexe entre deux amants passionnés et jamais rassasiés.<br>**_Je t'aime encore, tu sais, je t'aime_**  
>Cela oui, tu peux en être sur, je t'aime tellement.<br>_  
><strong>Et plus le temps nous fait cortège<strong>  
><strong>Et plus le temps nous fait tourment<strong>  
><em>Le temps nous a toujours accompagné, pendant notre solitude, il a escorté nos tourments et nos souffrance et cela continue encore aujourd'hui._  
><strong>Mais n'est-ce pas le pire piège<strong>_  
><strong><em>Que vivre en paix pour des amants<em>**  
>Tous les non-dits avant la mort de James et Lily nous on brisés. On croyait que le fait d'ignorer les agissements de l'autre, de le laisser en paix nous sauverait.<br>_**Bien sûr tu pleures un peu moins tôt**  
><strong>Je me déchire un peu plus tard<strong>  
><em>Mais je sais que tu souffres encore Moony, de mon comportement, je suis tellement sombre, tellement Black. Je plonge dans l'alcool pour oublier cela, mais ma déchéance t'entraîne, elle t'abîme, tu essaies de me sortir de là Remus.  
><em><strong>Nous protégeons moins nos mystères<strong>  
><em>Mais maintenant on a compris qu'on devait se faire confiance pour vivre heureux. Ta confiance en moi m'a permis de m'en sortir, je te dois tellement. Ma nouvelle drogue c'est toi.  
><em><strong>On laisse moins faire le hasard<strong>  
><em>Nous ne sommes plus de jeunes adolescents stupides se laissant bercer par le hasard, nous sommes remplis des connaissances de nos erreurs passés, et c'est sur de nouvelles bases que notre histoire recommencera. _  
><strong>On se méfie du fil de l'eau<strong>  
><em>Nous sommes seuls sur l'île de notre amour caché, nous seuls sommes dans la confidence, on se méfie de tous les autres.  
><em><strong>Mais c'est toujours la tendre guerre<strong>  
><em>Mais avec nos caractères contraires, les conflits reviennent, mais cette fois nous les affrontons sages de nos erreurs. Ce n'est plus la guerre brutale et sans pitié, c'est une guerre beaucoup plus douce et beaucoup plus agréable.  
>Dire qu'il nous aura fallu une bonne décennie pour réussir à nous comprendre et à vivre ensemble pleinement épanouis.<p>

**POV REMUS**

_**Oh, mon amour...**  
><em>Sirius, je t'aime tant_  
><strong>Mon doux, mon tendre, mon merveilleux amour<strong>  
><em>Sirius, je ne suis rien sans toi, reviens._  
><strong>De l'aube claire jusqu'à la fin du jour<strong>_  
>Oh, Sache combien j'ai regretté toutes ces nuits que tu as passé seul, je t'attendrai toute la nuit, toute la journée, toute la vie s'il le faut, mais, par pitié, je t'en prie Sirius, reviens.<br>**_Je t'aime encore, tu sais, je t'aime_.**  
>Je t'ai attendu, tu n'es pas revenu. Ainsi je t'ai à nouveau perdu, mais cette fois pour toujours. Oh Sirius, pourquoi avons-nous mis tant de temps à nous comprendre et à s'aimer correctement. Je t'aime Sirius, je t'aimerai toute ma vie.<br>Nous avons tellement souffert pour connaître la plénitude absolue, que te perdre au début de notre véritable histoire est trop dure.  
>Je veux juste te retrouver Sirius, nous nous retrouverons, après ma mort je te rejoindrai mon amour, pour l'éternité, nous vivrons ensemble dans l'extase totale. Je vais attendre ce moment Sirius, je t'ai attendu toute ma vie, je peux bien t'attendre encore un peu. Mais de ton côté Paddy, attends moi, je t'en prie. Ne me laisse pas. Tu m'aime au moins autant que je t'aime. Sirius, on m'a toujours dit que Dieu encourageait l'amour, je suis prêt à me convertir si cela me permet de passer l'éternité avec toi. Il ne peut nous laisser ainsi, si l'amour est le plus important pour Lui, il ne pourra que nous réunir vu l'intensité de notre amour.<p>

**_Oh, mon amour...  
>Mon doux, mon tendre, mon merveilleux amour<br>De l'aube claire jusqu'à la fin du jour  
>Je t'aime encore, tu sais, je t'aime<em>.**

Sirius, je t'aime tant, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache le cœur. Je t'aime mon amour, je t'ai aimé toute ma chienne de vie, ta disparition ne m'empêchera pas de t'aimer.


End file.
